bad party
by neko-moon-light-shadow
Summary: Temari gos to a party and gets drunk. lol This is going to have a lemaon later on so dont read if you dont like them. TO ANYONE WHO LIKED THIS FANFIC. I'M SRY TO TELL YOU THAT I'M PROBLY NOT GOING TO FINISH IT. UNLES THERES A LOT OF POEPLE WANTING ME TO!
1. 1:party

Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro just got back from a mission in Konoha. "Damn it! I hate going on missions! My cloths all ways get messed up." Temari said very madly as she fixed her cloths. (Ok we all know what they look like so I'm not explaining it to you and I'm to laze any way.)

"Well we have to go report to the 5th and then we can go home." Kankuro said and went a head of the other two.

"Well, we should go and catch up with him. Let's go gaara." Temari said as she trend around and jumped branch to branch to catch up with Kankuro. Gaara said nothing but followed.

Little note. Temari and her two brothers moved to Konohagakure for a couple of month to do missions and because there father wanted to stay there. (I don't know why there father want to but lets just say he likes the change in scenery.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good work on your mission today." Tunade said to the three people in front of her, and temari knowing her brothers won't say anything she said, "Thank you 5th Hokage-sama." Then the three then trend and walked out of her office. Gaara went home with Kankuro and temari went for a little walk. Then she noticed a serrated idiot, (and we all know who the idiot is. ) yelling "WHOO! PARTE TIME, PARTE TIME!"

So, Temari went over and yelled, "NARUTO YOU BAKA, COULD YOU BE ANY LOUDER!" Then he trend around and looked at her. "Oh, its you temari. Why are you here?" Naruto said looking at temari confused.

"Because me and me brothers had to go on a mission and crap like that. So, what are you yelling about anyways?" Temari asked naruto.

"You don't know! Kibas having a party and everyone is invited." Naruto said as he hopped around very excided. "Are you going to the party?" He then asked temari.

Temari looked at naruto then said, "Well, I guess I could. I'll have to sneak out of the house so my brothers won't know because there like way over protective of me, and besides I can take care of my self. When is it?" Naruto looked at her happily. "It's tonight right before the sunsets." Naruto said. "But, I don't know where his house is." Temari told naruto. He stud there thinking and then it hit him. "How about I take you? We can meet up here a little bit before the sunsets?" He asked temari. She agreed with naruto and then they went there separate ways

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was all most time for temari to go and meet with naruto. Temari was in the living room with Kankuro eating. As for Gaara… he doesn't eat much and he's all ways in his room. Temari clapped her hand together twice and then said "Thanks for the meal," Then she got up. "Well, I'm off to my room." She said as she dismissed herself. Temaris room was in the middle. Gaaras

Was on the right witch was close to the stairs and kankuros room was on the left of temaris. Temari ran into her room and locked the door. "It's a little early to be going but the sooner I get out of the house the better." Temari said as she opened her widow and jumped down. As, Gaara was sitting in his window he watched his older sister run off. "Temari-oneechan….Where are you going?" Gaara asked him self. But, gaara wanted to find out for himself. "I'll follow her later." Gaara said as he closed his window. Note oneechan means older/elder sister.

Temari was on her way to the place where she and naruto promised to meet up. She was wearing a black tie top with a tight black mini skirt and black high heels and she had her fan gust in case. She was there a little bit earlier then what they said but she didn't want to be late. So, she weighted for naruto. 10 min. later he shows up. "BAKA BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA BAKA!NOW WHERE GOING TO BE LATE!" Temari yelled at the top of her lungs at naruto. "Sorry temari. I forgot where we where going too met an--"

Temari then cut off naruto by hitting him with a large stick. TT Temari took a deep breath trying her best not to kill naruto for being late. "If you keep on talking we are going to be LATER then we already are!" Temari told naruto. "Gezz aright, aright all ready follow me." Naruto started to run off to kibas with temari fowling. 15 min. later they finely arrive at kibas. Naruto knocks three times on the door and someone opens it.

"Hi naruto glad you could make it." Kiba said when he opened the door. "And this is…. Temari. Right?" Kiba asked temari.

"Yes, and I'm guessing your kiba." Temari said and he nodded a 'yes'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, kiba, and temari walked in. Temari was surprised by all the people who where there. Every kid that graduated from the academe was there. "Sagoy," Temari said as she looked at every one. (I don't think I spelled it right buy sagoy means amazing.) Temari was talking to some girls as the day went on with Temari beating the hell out of all the perverts that where trying to kiss her. .

"Temari I'm going to go get us some drinks do you want one?" Sakura asked her. "Yes," Temari answered. (ok lets say she was talking to sakura ,hinita, ino, and some other people. How did she get sakura and ino to talk?.? Oh well) sakura brought back the drinks and temari not knowing it was alcohol she CHUGGED it down along with 6 others.

Temari started to feel dizzy so she walks outside for sum fresh air. (Yes, she's drunk! You would be to if you chugged down that much.) As she was standing their someone came up behind her and becaz she was drunk and couldn't rack

Fast enough so she was knocked out.


	2. 2:How?

**I don't own naruto**

But no one said any thing about Itachi. Runs and glumps Itachi He's mine for the taking hehehe.

Ch: Who is that?

Temaris P.O.V (p.o.v is when your that person so it's going to say 'you' and not temari.)

You woke up in a cold damp ceil. Your skirt was ripped on the side, your tie top was half undone, and one of your shoes where missing and the other one was broken. Your hands where chained up above your head, your feet where chained up to the wall. You got in a countable position and looked around and that's when you noticed something was missing. "WHAT THE HELL! WHO IN GODS NAME TOOK MY FAN!" You where VEARY pissed off. "No one, I repeat NO ONE takes my fan." But then a sharp pain shot through your head. Yes, you had a hang over. (That's what you get.) "aaa so, your finally awake." Came a voice from the door that was in front of you a couple of feet away. A man wearing… well you didn't know he was in the shadows so you can't see him. "And who the HELL are you?" You said trying to stand but couldn't becaz you twisted your ankle so, you fell flat on your ass. (Lol) Then you heard a chuckled come from the man in the door way.

"What's so funny? Why am I here?" You demanded as you tried to free yourself. Then you heard a hissing sound come from somewhere in the room. "Wh-What the hell was that!" You said with out shitting yourself. (Lol had to put that in for some reason.)

**No ones p.o.v. but back in Konoha The day after temari went to the party.**

Gaara started to walk out the door when he heard. "Yo bro' where ya' going?" Kankuro asked his younger brother. Gaara just ignored him and kept on walking shutting the door behind him. He was walking down the rode in the shad becaz he despises the sun light. It was too bright and to hot. 'Where the hell is temari! She snuck out YESTERDAY! She should be home but she's not. I new I should have fallowed her" His thoughts where then interrupted by Shukaku. '_Aww is the little baby scared with out his sibling?' _He said laughing. "Shut up!" Gaara yell clearly annoyed with Shukaku. Gaara then heard thunder booming in the now not so butaful but cloudy and gloomy sky. But, he didn't care. After walking on the sidewalk on his search for temari he stopped in his tracks and looked at the sky as the cold wet rain ran down his soft pale skin. Gaara started his way back home to see if temari was there.

When he got there he asked Kankuro if temari was home. He said nope. "Why? Isn't she out with her friends?" Kankuro asked kina panicking.

"No, she isn't." gaara said turning away from his brother. "Well, if she was going some where with out us she would have tolled us. Right?" Now he was panicking! Gaara just walked away. Kankuro wasn't the type to care for someone but this was his sister. She was the one to COOK for him! Now who's going to make him something to eat?(That's right! Kankuros THAT lazy)

**Kiba **

Kiba woke up with a killer headache. "Oww! Damn it my head hurts!" kiba then looked around to see most of the people went home. So, he sent all the other people home. But, he noticed he didn't see that girl temari. "Hmmm…She probably all ready went home but maybe I need to check since I know her brother will kill me if any thing happened to her." Shivers ran up and down kibas spine just thinking about it. He has heard stories about her youngest brother.

Kiba waits patently for someone to answer the door. After waiting for about 4 min. someone finally answers. "What do you want?" some guy wherein make up asked. Kiba looked at Kankuro madly and asked, "Is temari home?" "W- What? How do YOU know my sister!" He was FREKIN OUT! "What do you mean?" Kiba asked confused "I MEAN HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW TEMARI!" the guy yell agene.

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

You where sitting in your room being all emo when you heard kankuro yell, "I'M A PRETTY LITTLE GIRL! LALALALA!" (JK JK JK! I had to put that! So lets try that agene) you where in your room looking out the window as the cool wind lightly brushed your pale skin, when you heard kankuro yell something. (There that's better.) You wouldn't have gone down if you didn't hear him yell something about temari. You walked down the stairs and looked at the door to see kankuro with some guy. "Kankuro who is that?" kankuro turned around and looked at you. "Th-this is….um…" kankuro looked at the boy agene for an answer. "Kiba...Inuzuka kiba, and this is akamaru." kiba answered. Kankuro looked back at you and told you his name. You walked over at looked at kiba and akamaru. "What do you know about my sister?" You asked with your cold icy voice.

**Kibas P.O.V.**

As the red head in front of you said that you felt shivers run up and down your spin. "Um… we-well you see she came to my house yesterday for th-," you where interrupted by kankuro "SHE WAS AT **_YOUR_** HOUSE?" kankuro yelled. "SO, what if she was?" kiba answered back. "So, if she was I have to kick your ASS now!" "Why! I didn't do anything. She came over on her own will!" kiba yelled back. "NO, she didn't!" "YES SHE DID!" "NO" "YES" "NO" "YES" "NO" "YES" "NO" "YESSSSSSSSS!" Kiba YELLED back and then you got tired of it and so gaara finally stepped in. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He was really pissed. Kankuro looked at his brother surprised. That's the first time he heard his little brother razed his voice like that. I mean he hardly even spoke much less _yell_ of all things. You looked at the red head kind frit end. "Why was she at your house?" He asked you. "Um…w-well you see I was having a party and naruto brought her over and then that's the last I saw of her. So, I thought she already can home, so I came to check." You said hopping they would believe you and NOT kill you. "So….did she come back home yet?" you asked. "No…she hasn't," kankuro said looking at his feet worried flashed on his face, that his sister is ether hurt or…or….or died! "ALRIGHT!" kankuro yelled out of no where. "IT'S MISSON TIME!" kankuro yelled scarily.

you do an anime sweat drop and an anime fall after he said that. "Wh- what do you mean?" you asked. "What do you mean what do I mean? Where going to look for temari." Kankuro said as he put on his shows to go. "No!" You yelled as you steeped in front of kankuro. "Eh! Why?" He asked. "This is my problem not yours! She came to MY house so she was MY responsibility!" You told kankuro and the red head. "But, she's OUR sister and-" Kankuro was cut off by the red head and he said, "1 day. If she's not back within 1 day we are coming." He then trend away and went back to his room. "I well take my leave now." You said and trend around and tried to walk away but you couldn't for some reason. So, you turned your head around to see kankuro holding you by your hood of your cote.

"If you fail to bring my sister back it will mean your head." He said as cold as he could. You nodded your head fast and he let you go and you ran as fast as you could.

_Sorry it took so long to get this one up. You know how it is with school and the homework. It makes me sick just thinking about it. Any ways hope you liked it and you don't have to leave comments if you don't want to. But I'm so HAPPY! TIME TO DO THE HAPPY DANCE! DOSE HAPPY DACE ok I'm done but I'm happy for two reasons. 1. I finally got this ch. Up! 2. On September 22 I'm going to AWA! YAAAAAAAA well stay tuned for the next ch. Bye bye 3 Oh and WARNING: the next ch. May have a lemon init. If you don't like them don't read and if you don't know what they are I suggest you go find out what they are and then see if you like them. And if you do like them will…read it I guess but it has to do with rape! So…ye bye bye! 3_


End file.
